Encryption is a process of transforming information (referred to as plaintext) into an unreadable form (referred to as ciphertext). Decryption is a transformation that recovers the plaintext from the ciphertext. A cipher performs a transformation that is controlled using a symmetric key (same key used for ciphering and deciphering) or an asymmetric key (different keys used for ciphering and deciphering) such that when the key is input to the cipher along with plaintext, the plaintext is enciphered via an encryption transformation, and when the key is input to the cipher along with ciphertext, the ciphertext is deciphered via a decryption transformation (which is an inverse of the encryption transformation). Encryption transformations are performed by an encryption algorithm (function) of a cipher, and decryption transformations are performed by a decryption algorithm (function) of the cipher.
Encryption is used to protect military and civilian systems, examples of which include internet e-commerce, mobile telephone networks, bank automatic teller machines, etc. As technology and computing power advance, new vulnerabilities are commonly discovered for encryption mechanisms that were previously considered secure. When such weaknesses are discovered, new encryption mechanisms and techniques are required to maintain security of sensitive information.